An extension socket provides multiple socket units for more than one electrical appliance to share power source from a common wall socket or any extension socket. Prior art extension socket comprises a housing body with multiple socket units, an electrical plug, and an elongated extension cord connecting the plug and the housing body. The length of the extension cord is often left exposed and can be entangling or obstructing movements.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,142,405 discloses extension cord storage and dispensing system for conveniently storing and dispensing an elongated extension cord of various lengths without entanglement and without requiring unwrapping of the entire length of extension cord to effectively utilise both ends. The inventive device includes a first spool, a second spool and a handle. The two spools have preferably a flat profile for convenient storage. The first spool receives a shorter length of the cord that is commonly needed thereby separating the shorter length constantly dispensed and stored from the longer length. The main disadvantage of this invention is that it is a stand-alone device which is not directly connected to any electrical device. In actual application, it becomes an additional carrying item.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,077,109 discloses an extension socket, including a socket body which consists of more than one socket units electrically connected each other, an electrical plug, an extension wire having a predetermined length connecting between the socket units and the electrical plugs, and a receiver arrangement for receiving the extension wire. The socket body includes a socket housing to install the socket units therein. The socket housing has a top wall, a bottom wall and a surrounding side wall between the top wall and the bottom wall, wherein the extension wire is extended from a wire outlet of the surrounding side wall to the electrical plug. The receiver arrangement is composed of a ring shaped protecting wall which is arranged to surround the socket housing of the socket body and has a predetermined height, and a connecting wall extended from a top end of the protecting wall to the socket housing, wherein a receiving chamber is defined between the protective wall and the surrounding side wall of the socket housing. Thereby, the extension wire can be wound around the surrounding side wall of the socket housing within the receiving chamber. The main disadvantage of this invention is that a separate receiver arrangement surrounding the socket body is required. The holding arm is also not efficient.